<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karen Mercer, Milk MILF by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678599">Karen Mercer, Milk MILF</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai'>Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Honey Blonde (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, F/M, Lactation, Large Breasts, MILFs, Menstrual Sex, Office Sex, Pubic Hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen Mercer lives in England, working far away from her daughter. Though she misses her late husband, she still wants sex. Famous in her office for her milky breasts, Karen makes a move on her half-Japanese boss, knowing that he curves in just the way she likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karen Mercer/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karen Mercer, Milk MILF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time for lunch at the office. That brief moment when the drudgery of work slowed to a crawl and nourishment for the body and mind was allowed. There was none more popular at the office than Karen Mercer. A busty blonde who had been a Page 3 girl in her youth, she was admired by nearly all of the men working there, those older and younger than her. Not only was Karen the bustiest woman at the office, her breasts had been lactating since she hit puberty, and she wasn’t ashamed to show off her leaving boobs to any man she wanted to get in bed with.</p><p>It was all one-night stands, and the men going in knew this. Karen still pined for her deceased husband, and she had a teenage daughter attending school back in Japan. Though Karen had never told anybody, she was harboring a bit of a taboo crush on her daughter’s boyfriend. But being oceans away from Japan left her feeling backed up and horny, and she would turn to men to satisfy her unquenchable lust. Though she wouldn’t bed any man, she was willing to use her assets to show off. When it came time for lunch, the men always wanted some milk in their tea and coffee. The best milk was Karen’s.</p><p>Even though her daughter stopped breastfeeding years ago, she hadn’t ceased lactating. She probably wouldn’t until she hit menopause, and that was still a ways away. In a corner of the office just out of sight from the security cameras, Karen Mercer sat in a chair with her legs spread wide and her office suit’s shirt unbuttoned, exposing her lacy bra. Even in the office, she always wore sexy underwear. It made her feel in control of herself. As one of her coworkers, a young man who had just joined last year, approached with a cup of coffee, he gasped when he saw Karen’s boobs out in public.</p><p>They were huge and round, with a softness that made his fingers look to sink in if he got close. Her nipples were standing out proudly, those erect tips gently twitching atop her dark red areolae. She hadn’t regained the youthful pink nipples she’d once had, but her milk production had come back to what it was before her husband died, and then some. As the first man approached, Karen held her bosom in her hands, cupping it and making her breasts bounce. They hit against her palms with a fleshy slap, delighting the men present.</p><p>“Hey boys,” said Karen. “Back for more milk? I’ve got plenty.”</p><p>Karen squeezed her breasts, making drops of white, sticky milk begin to appear on her areola. The drops grew until they turned into a squirt. Karen raised her breast to her mouth, sucking her nipples to test the first squeeze herself. She licked her lips, showing how rich and creamy her milk had gotten. Now that she was squeezing it five days a week, she was producing a lot for her favorite boys. Even if she knew that none of them had the right shape in their dicks that she really wanted. There was only one man she would give the time of day to for that.</p><p>Approaching Karen, the man held his cup of tea, slightly trembling so that ripples in the brown liquid were visible, underneath Karen’s tit. Karen gave a single squirt, and drops of her fresh breast milk dissolved into the drink. Using his spoon, the man mixed it in. He took a sip, enjoying the added texture and mild warmth that Karen had added. She smiled at him, and watched his reaction as he gulped down the tea. They always drank it much quicker when Karen was involved, hoping to come back for more.</p><p>“Today’s milk is amazing, Miss Karen,” said the man. “Even richer than yesterday.”</p><p>“I’ve got two boobs worth of the stuff. I’ll need your help to squeeze them dry,” said Karen. “But leave a little for a certain someone.”</p><p>By the time lunch break was over, Karen had just enough time left to tuck her breasts back into her clothes, and eat her own lunch. Her chest was feeling lighter, but her loins had only gotten wetter. Those horny men, watching her play with her breasts while never touching, were making her want companionship. She hadn’t forgotten Masaki’s dick. She had sucked off her daughter’s boyfriend, and then had him fuck her. It had almost caused them some tension, but they were getting along fine these days. There was something about the dicks of Japanese men that she wanted.</p><p>Karen went to the bathroom. She pulled down her panties, and saw the string of her tampon dangling out of her pussy. She was on her period, and her breast milk amount hadn’t decreased at all. She thought back to Eleanor, and was proud that her daughter was showing herself to be just as sexual as she had been in her youth. Her breasts were getting larger and milkier, and Masaki was sucking her so regularly. She could still feel his lips on her nipples.</p><p>“Eleanor, you’ve got to get braver,” said Karen to herself as she took out her tampon, reaching into her bag to pull out another one. “Not having sex with your boyfriend just because you’re on your period is no excuse. Your crotch would feel better if you just let him plug you with his cock. It’s not like he’s asking you to piss on him.” Eleanor would later get the idea to piss on Masaki, and he quite enjoyed it.</p><p>Opening her bag, Karen slid a pad into her panties. She knew it would be as red as the sky outside the windows by sundown, which was all part of her plan. Her boss at the company was half-Japanese, and Karen had peeked on him in the office showers before. While he didn’t look quite as good as Masaki’s youthful dick, it was the first one in all of Britain that she’d be willing to bang more than once. Her boss was a few years her senior, a man who was so focused on work that he hadn’t gotten married yet. This meant Karen could move on him with impunity.</p><p>She kept working, her mind wandering and focused on the sex she was going to have. The pad in her panties soaked up her blood, and she felt her breasts grow heavier. Though her milk was more bitter than it had been in her youth, when she knew it was thick and sweet, it was still delicious. Even after topping off everyone’s drinks during teatime, she knew that her bosom would be plump and full of breast milk once again before the day was up. Arousal made it flow like a dripping faucet, which could only be stopped by having someone suck it out.</p><p>Her boss was finishing up the paperwork for the day, planning to head home and watch the news before falling asleep. The lights in his office were dim, with only the amber sunset drawing attention to his facial features. Karen walked into the office, unbuttoning her shirt until her cleavage was showing. She had let it down so deep that the edges of her bra were showing, an appearance that was improper for the workplace, but undeniably sexy. Karen closed the door to his office behind her, the click of the lock drawing his attention.</p><p>“Sir, if I could have a minute of your time,” said Karen.</p><p>“What is it, Mercer?” asked her boss. “You’ve already shown me pictures of your daughter.”</p><p>“Eleanor is a mature young lady, she can take care of herself,” said Karen. “What I want is for you to take care of me.” She ran her hands over her body. “I’ve been aching all over today. These heavy, milky breasts are about to burst, and I’m on my period. What do you say? You can pound me right here bareback, and I won’t get pregnant.”</p><p>“Mercer, the board of directors has told me that we need to focus on profit...” said her boss.</p><p>“We’re making a steady profit. But without love, what are you living for?” asked Karen. She pulled open her top, unhooking her bra and dropping it to the floor. One of her breasts was visible underneath the office lights. It had a perfect shape, round and soft with a nipple that was a ripe shade of pink. Karen squeezed down on her breast, and jets of milk flew from her areola, spritzing the office with the scent of her milk.</p><p>“I’ve heard about your condition,” said the boss.</p><p>“Don’t make it sound like a bad thing,” said Karen. “I’ve always found it enjoyable.” When she was pregnant with Erina, her milk production increased so much that even her late husband couldn’t drink as much as she was making in a single day, nor could Erina once she was born. </p><p>Karen walked behind the boss’ desk, and pulled his chair around. There was a visible erection in his pants, the sight of Karen’s bare, leaking breasts pushing him over the edge. Karen unbuckled his belt and lowered his zipper, pulling down his pants until the shape of his bulge in his underwear became even clearer. Karen tucked her fingers into his underwear’s edges, waiting for him to say yes.</p><p>“I can stop here,” she said. “Or we can keep going and I’ll show you a real fun time. Your hard-on isn’t lying.”</p><p>“Keep going,” said her boss. Karen pulled his underwear down all the way, revealing his cock. It was thick, if only of average length, and he had a nice looking pair of balls, hairy and filled with semen. There was a slight curve in his dick, which was exactly how Karen liked it. It could hit the spot that made her cum the hardest, and she was looking for nothing but cumming now.</p><p>Karen got on her knees, spraying her warm breast milk at his dick. Sticky and dripping, her milk ran down his cockhead and his shaft, covering his balls. Karen wrapped her breasts around his cock, spraying more squirts of milk onto it as it became fully erect. Firmly held inside her breasts, she bent her head down and started licking. The taste of her own milk was something she was familiar with, having often used it as a lube during sex. She slurped the boss’ cock, sucking off her milk and his sweat.</p><p>“Mercer, you’re quite skilled at this,” said her boss.</p><p>“I’ve still got it,” Karen said.</p><p>As her pillowy breasts squished around the sides of his dick, he felt something hot rising from his balls. A feeling that he hadn’t experienced in a long time. Karen’s lips were sucking him off passionately, her tongue hitting all of his weak spots. He looked down and saw milk dripping from her nipples onto the mat beneath his desk. She wasn’t even his secretary, she worked in one of the many departments he oversaw. Yet she was someone he felt he couldn’t be without. This Karen Mercer was one of a kind.</p><p>Karen was taking his dick so deep it was nearly at her throat. The warmth and wetness of her mouth made him yearn for her pussy. He looked down at Karen, and she looked back at him. Her eyes had a lewd expression, one that yearned for his fresh cum. The boss knew that if he blew his load now, he’d have to wait a while, too long, before he was hard enough to enjoy Karen’s pussy.</p><p>“Mercer, hold it right there,” he said. “That’s enough foreplay. I’m hard enough to go inside your cunt.”</p><p>“I was waiting for that,” Karen said.</p><p>She stood up and dropped her skirt, followed by her panties. Her pad, the white turned a bright red from absorbing her blood, was visible in the light of the office. Karen, her nails as red as the inside of her pussy, asked the boss to inch forward. She spread her legs, grabbing onto his dick and getting herself in position. She rubbed the head against her slit, and pushed inside. With his cock deep in her pussy, the boss got a good look at the thick, blonde hair just above Karen’s eager pussy.</p><p>“Your pussy is quite warm,” said the boss.</p><p>“Getting dicked really helps with the cramps,” said Karen. “Let’s make this quick before the cleaning staff catches us.”</p><p>“That thrill of being caught just makes me harder, Mercer,” said her boss.</p><p>“I know,” said Karen. “I’ve already given birth once, but my pussy’s still super tight. You’re getting all up in there.”</p><p>Karen moved her hips up and down on the boss’ waist. If one had walked in, they’d have seen Karen’s plush butt bouncing up and down, each thrust of the boss’ cock further inside her making her butt cheeks jiggle, the fat in them rippling outward. Karen shamelessly moaned, keeping it just loud enough that any stragglers left outside the office wouldn’t hear. She could feel the curve of the boss’ cock hitting against her G-spot. She placed her hands across his shoulders, moaning lewdly.</p><p>Like her daughter, Karen loved sex. She loved when her husband was alive. No one was better at making her milk come out of her tits than him. She loved doing it with Masaki, the taboo thrill of a high school boy’s dick going up her mature pussy. She loved doing it with her boss, an older man who had some degree of power. They were all different, but they were all rock hard and felt so good inside her. Nothing made her happier than when her pussy was full and her tits were leaking.</p><p>Karen threw her head back, overcome with pleasure. As she arched her back, her breasts shook right before her boss’ eyes. Her slightly bitter breast milk sprayed out, covering his forehead and glasses. He let it drip down, licking it off his lips. No wonder Karen’s condition didn’t bother her. This was delicious. From trying a few drops, he wanted more. The boss closed his lips around Karen’s hard nipple, and started sucking, tugging at her tit and drawing out even more fresh milk.</p><p>Down below, lines of love juice and blood were mixing, leaking out of Karen’s pussy and running down her thighs. She wasn’t even thinking about the cramps now. Knowing that he could raw dog her all he liked and she stood no chance of giving Eleanor a surprise baby sister let her unleash her inner sluttiness, the side of herself that she hadn’t been able to express nearly as much as she’d gotten older. With her boss’ lips at her nipples and his dick going deep into her pussy, she was riding a high that she hadn’t felt in some time.</p><p>Her boss groped both of her breasts, squishing them together and taking both of her nipples in his mouth at the same time. He was squeezing out twice as much milk as before, sucking it down as if in a trance. Karen was on the verge of an orgasm, her pussy clenching even tighter around his cock. Karen slapped her butt, making it vibrate and giving his cock an additional bit of stimulation. With the two of them at their limit, her boss came inside her. Spurts of hot jizz filled her pussy, mixing with her period blood and dripping down her legs in a pink creampie. Karen came shortly after, squirting a little as her breasts pushed out their last bit of milk.</p><p>Pulling her panties back up, Karen thanked her boss for a good time. “Love the curve of your dick. Let’s do this again sometime.”</p><p>“Mercer, you know we can’t have this sort of relationship,” he said. “You came onto me.”</p><p>“Then I’ll be your fuck buddy,” said Karen. “I’m not too old to use that sort of term.”</p><p>It was getting late at night. Karen stopped by the pub for a drink and some fish and chips on her way back home. As she at the bar waiting for her food to be delivered, she picked up her phone. Eleanor should just be waking up right now, getting ready to go to school with Masaki. Karen knew that they had probably sucked the milk out of Eleanor’s breasts already that day.</p><p>“Mum? What is it?” Eleanor asked on the other end of the phone. “Why are you calling so early in the morning?”</p><p>“Your mother wanted you to know that she just got laid,” said Karen. “I’ll have to introduce you to my boss when you and Masaki come to England. Be sure to tell Masaki that I want a taste of his dick, too.”</p><p>“You know I won’t let you do that,” said Eleanor. “Thanks for the image first thing in the morning.”</p><p>Karen could hear, beyond her daughter’s indignation, that she was happy to hear from her mother again. Karen still felt her body buzzing when she went to bed that night. Hopefully the next day, the boss would come around asking to have his coffee topped off with some milk. When that happened, Karen would know just what to do. Pull out her breasts and give him a squirt of her special milk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm conducting an anonymous survey on my readership. It's short and confidential, so if you can take a few minutes to fill it out, I'd appreciate it. https://forms.gle/zhbSBNgrYxyrrWDn9</p><p>I've also reopened the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests2">Requests File</a> again, at least for a little while.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>